Infected or Not?
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: Taylor Heart. A boy who wears a mask and is quite popular in school... When the apocalypse happened. He, a person who tried to save a friend, died trying and was eaten and killed. Or that's what he thought when he woke up from the dead? (SYOC CLOSED) *Also first time writing a HOTD fanfiction*
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was all he felt. The cannibalistic friends, or what they used to be, tore through his chest. Their mouths biting away his shirt and digging into his flesh. He let out a painful scream. He, frightfully, stared with his big doe eyes at the pale 'friends' of his, hoping they'll stop, but they continued feasting on his intestines. He screamed for help, but no one came to his aid. Was...this the way he was going to die? He felt tears prick near his eyes, soon turning to a large waterfall. He felt the life in him leave as a large puddle of blood began to circle the green grass that he lied on. He didn't know how long they feasted on him, but they had already left him and soon walked to find more living flesh for them to feast on. The dying boy, stared at the blue sky, his hand over the hole on his chest and stomach. The sky, once blue with life, was now a dark orange and red, flickers of fire coming from the city. He, breathed his last breath and thought only one thing as he closed his eyes. 'Goodbye...'

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! :3 So...this is my first HOTD Fanfiction! Lol! I hope I know what I'm doing! So this is going to be a weird story! So of course this is a SYOC! YAY! *random confetti* So let's go on with the form. I think I may have scared some people off...<strong>

**BASIC INFO**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality:**

**Birthday:**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Height and Weight:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Wounds/Bitten:**

**1st set of Clothes:**

**2nd set of Clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**How they were infected:**

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History before Infected:**

**Family:**

**History with Ice:**

**PERSONALITY AND PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:**

**Strengths: (Maximum is 5)**

**Weaknesses: (Has to be more than strengths or equal to)**

**Addictions/Vices:**

**Any fears?:**

**Any secrets?:**

**Any illness?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love interest:**

**HOW THEY FIGHT WITH THEIR NEW POWERS**

**Power 1:**

**Power 2:**

**Fighting Style With Power:**

**EXTRA STUFF!**

**Religion:**

**School Clubs/Sports: (What they did before Infected)**

**School Status: (I bet they weren't like XD)**

**OC's personal opinion on Ice:**

**Other (In case I forgot anything):**

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFO<strong>

**Full Name: Taylor Heart**

**Nickname/Alias: Ice**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: American**

**Ethnicity: None**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Birthday: April 18, 1997**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Height and Weight: 5'11 & 129 pounds**

**Skin Color: White brown, but now pale after Infected**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown, like a doe eyes.**

**Hair Color: Light brown, but odd as it looks like an ice color when reflecting sunlight.**

**Hair Style: Messy Bed Hair**

**Build/Body Type: Already has a Six-pack, and isn't fat. Lean and muscular.**

**Scars/Tattoos/Wounds/Bitten: He is bitten on his arm and shoulder, a small hole in his chest and stomach.**

**1st set of Clothes: Wears a ripped up buttoned grey shirt, bloodied with his blood. Blue jeans that are bloodied, and ripped up as well with some holes. Converse covered in blood, and gloves.**

**2nd set of Clothes: Wears unbloodied clothes. A long leather jacket, four holes on the back, a red shirt with the logo of a machete, black cargo shorts with flames on the bottom, and working boots. He also wears sunglasses.**

**Sleepwear: The same clothes he uses...heck can he sleep?**

**How they were infected: Tried to save his friend from the Zombies, but was overwhelmed and eaten.**

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History before Infected: Ice, had an OK life. If OK was used when his father left him during his junior high years. Ice has been a popular and nice guy at his school, always helping out people. He, always constantly disappointing his mom, continued with his happy face, but in reality he hates emotion. This is why he is called Ice.**

**Family: Mom- Michelle Heart**

**Sister- Amanda Heart**

**Dad- Gerald Heart**

**PERSONALITY AND PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality: He has a mask, making people happy and calm. But in reality he has barely any emotion, why his nickname is Ice. He hates emotion, and wishes to abolish his own.**

**Strengths: (Maximum is 5)**

***Ice's Tentacles can reach three miles away.**

***he has unlimited energy, due to him being...dead.**

***Ice is very intelligent, making him a skilled leader.**

***Ice forgets emotion and does what's best.**

**Weaknesses: (Has to be more than strengths or equal to)**

***He can make enemies quickly**

***Can go into a Zombie State if he doesn't eat Raw meat**

***Constantly Hungry**

***Hates Emotional people and might ditch them**

**Addictions/Vices: None**

**Any fears?: Showing Emotion**

**Any secrets?: Eats Brains and takes people's memory**

**Any illness?: none**

**Likes: Strawberries, raw meat, no emotion, his boots, and watching the sky.**

**Dislikes: Showing emotion, emotional people, People who are still alive and try to kill him XD, and Zombies.**

**Love interest: He's dead...why love a Zombie?**

**HOW THEY FIGHT WITH THEIR NEW POWERS**

**Power 1: His Tentacles that were created from being Infected. They are like steel rods, able to break through and grab anything due to their flexibility.**

**Power 2: Zombie Energy, due to him not even breathing and is able to fight forever if he tried.**

**Fighting Style With Power: Parkour and air fighting as he can climb walls and attack from high ground.**

**EXTRA STUFF!**

**Religion: None.**

**School Clubs/Sports: (What they did before Infected) Track and Soccer**

**School Status: (I bet they weren't liked XD) Popular**

**Other (In case I forgot anything): He also has a bracelet with his sisters name on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Now...I really hope I know what I'm doing! Anyways, you can also insert Human SYOC Or Zombie SYOC! My Oc is in the middle. He is alive...sort of...but also a mutated zombie.<strong>

**But whatever! Hope you like it and Submit SYOC! KeepLovingStar is out for the night! Lol that went well.. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: OC LIST

Taylor Heart... ... Ares Mercury

Zack Wildwind... ...Claire Montressor

Faye Ashe Whitelock... ...Yancey Hardwell

Kenab Abiyoe... ... Nairo Daitoryu

Jamie Day... ...Dainty Trestorous

Raphael A. Rodrigas... ... Hazel Marie Wright

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! This is the OC Group! The SYOC is closed! But I might accept a few for side characters! XD Hops you guys continue supporting me!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Zombie?

He opened his eyes. He blinked at the sky that he has just seen just a minute ago. Hadn't he just died? Getting up from the red grass, thanks to his blood, he sat straight up and looked at himself. His brown eyes stared at the hole in his chest and stomach, the bleeding already stopped. Carefully, inserting a finger in his wound holes, he checked around it and for a moment he was shocked. No pain? He looked at near his feet and saw...his intestines sprawled across the ground. He gagged, not in the moment to vomit.

'Well, Taylor Heart...now what?' He coldly thought to himself as he was in his schools courtyard. Standing up, he stared at the school windows, bloody hand marks on them. "This is strange...hadn't I died?" Taylor, also known as Ice, muttered to himself. He shook his head, a different matter that needed to be achieved. "Questions later, have to find weapons or some annoying people." Ice, calmly walked towards the school, cautious of the Zombies that walked the field and school. Ice, seeing the athletic shack in the distance, mentally smirked. No zombies were around it.

He fast walked towards the shack, avoiding a few Zombies path. He now stood in front of a blue door, the shack big enough for a dozen people. He noticed the lock that kept it closed was broken off, the lock on the grass floor. Ice, now cautious of what or might be inside, opened the door carefully and peeked inside. Only when a swift kick in the stomach, or what was left of it, sent him back. Falling on his butt, he looked up in time and saw a bat heading for his head, and in a flash he moved out of the way. The bat smashed the grass floor, rather than his head.

"Kill it Alex!" A feminine shout came from the shack.

"I'm fucking trying! But the piece of shit keeps moving!" The teen, who tried to cave Ice's head in replied as he readied his bat again. Ice stood up quickly, and looked at the teen better. He was one of his classmates from last year, excellent in sports but had a terrible temper. "Now! Die!" Alex shouted as he dashed towards Ice, the bat raised.

'He's trying to kill me? I'm not one of them...' Ice thought as he jumped side to side, dodging Alex's blows and swings.

"JUST STAY STIL-" Alex shouted but was stopped, as Ice did something he didn't mean to do. Four tentacles, coming from his back, stabbed through Alex like butter. And they all hit major arteries, killing him instantly. Alex, now a dead corpse and his blood falling rapidly to the floor, looked like food for Ice.

"Kyaaaa!" The feminine voice screamed, following painful screams as Zombies entered the shack, Ice ignoring the screams and looking at the dead corpse in front of him. 'He looks...delicious?' Ice thought in confusion as he retracted his tentacles back inside of his back.

"Food?" Ice thought as he saw Alex's corpse fall on the floor heavily. 'It can't be...' Ice thought as he walked towards a window in the school, and stared at his reflection. He still had his same brown messy bed hair, big doe eyes and his cute face that was matted with a bit blood. But staring closely he noticed that his once light tanned skin that was full of life, looked pale and lifeless. So did his eyes and they turned a bit fogged. He stared at his clothes, ripped apart from the Zombies teeth and bloodied with his blood. His grey buttoned shirt, blue jeans, gloves, and converse, all matted with his blood and also Alex's.

"This is joke..." Ice mumbled as he was shaking in fear. It all came together, why he woke up from dying, Alex trying to attack him, and thinking his corpse was delicious. He, absolutely one hundred percent, was a Zombie. But wait, weren't Zombies mindless eating machine like the ones that ate him?

"Tch. Too many questions and little answers." Ice said to himself as he backed away from the window. He stared at the burning and infected city that was a block away from the school. "Might as well...explore."

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Ice hummed as he walked through the street like nothing happened. He was eating a chocolate bar that he found in an abandoned gas station. Turning a corner, he peeked in and saw a horde of zombies coming his way, probably looking for food. Ice sighed and coldly looked at the Zombies. "Looks like the janitor came." Ice, quickly forcing the four tentacles in his back, began to clean the streets from the pests. The tentacles ripping, decapitating, and smashing Zombies like nothing. "Why do I care if they infect everyone? Emotion is weakness." Ice mumbled as he smashed his tentacle into the last zombie. He looked around at his surroundings, burning buildings either their windows broken or smeared with blood. Cars blocked streets or crashed into each other as the horde of Zombies, now dead, laying in their own undead blood.<p>

"Uhh...hey there?" A male voice said behind him. Turning around quickly he stared at the male standing five feet away from him. Standing taller than Ice, he had black hair that was slightly spiked, kept short but reached near his scared eyes, a horizontal scar going through them. He was a dark tan, wearing a black V-neck shirt, ripped up jeans that looked old, black boots and fingerless gloves. He lifted up his lean muscular arm, in a way to say hello. He smiled, his blue eyes seeing Ice.

"Hey there...Taylor." His voice sounded hoarse and smooth. Ice, seeing who it was, retracted his tentacles back inside his back, and nodded at the male.

"Hey there Zack." Ice coldly said, his eyes staring at one thing, and it wasn't his eyes. It was the small bite mark on his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! Wrote the story in school! Hallelujah! Hope ye like it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Two Emotional Women

"Taylor...it's good to see you. Thought I was the only one out here." Zack said as he looked at the burning buildings and corpses. "So...you did this?"

"Yes." Ice replied coldly. Continuing staring at Zack's bite, he stared at Zack's blue eyes. "Where did you get the bite?" Zack tensed, hearing this.

"Where did you get that hole on your stomach and chest?" Zack asked as he had a scowl on his face, barely noticing the wounds on Ice, who was staring coldly at Zack.

"I don't know...I was bitten by one of those 'things' and died. But I woke up minutes later like this." Ice explained as he showed his tentacles, slime dripping on the floor. "And you?"

"I...uhh...don't want to talk about it...I guess I'm the same as you." Zack said as he showed his bite, which was small and looked like an adults bite.

"Hmm...like me?...what are we actually?" Ice asked himself as he walked through the streets, Zack following beside him. Walking by a abandoned neighborhood, they heard screaming far up and both looking at each other, nodded and ran at unbelievable speed. Both stopping in front of a two door story house, the walls painted and chiseled. Looking around, they saw over two dozen Zombies trying to break its way inside.

"Kyaaaa! It just ate Bill!" A feminine voice shouted as a teens painful scream attracted more of the undead.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out!" Another feminine voice shouted, a splash of blood and crack of bones heard. Ice and Zack, hearing their argument almost sighed.

"We should leave them." Ice said as he was turning around to leave, only to be grabbed in the shoulder by Zack. Turning his head, Ice stared at Zack.

"I'm not leaving them...those fucking bastards will pay before they kill more people." Zack angrily seethed as he stared at all the Zombies. Concentrating, Zack began to speak a command. "Kill yourself's..." And all the Zombies around the house, began to smash their head on the floor, wall, or chairs as they instantly fell on the floor dead.

"Okay...weird...but let's go!" Both feminine voice shouted as they ran through the house and showed themselves to both Ice and Zack. The first girl, around the age of 15 had snow pale skin making Ice think she was sick. She had moss green eyes, and black hair that was pulled into sloppy pigtails that rested on her shoulder. She wore a black blouse and cut low black shorts with black converse. Looking closely, Ice saw that she was slim and had a red ribbon tied on her on her upper arm.

Ice turned to the second girl and first stared at her...breasts...

"H-hey...what are you looking at!?" The girl asked as she tried to hide her breasts. Ice, realizing what he was doing, shook his head and looked at her rather than her breasts. Ice noticed that she had tanned skin, chocolate eyes, and brown hair with red highlights. She wore a sky blue sweater, blue jeans that was held tight on her curvy body and sneakers that had both the color of blue and black.

"Hi." Ice greeted both girls with his same cold voice. The girls, stared back at him and looked at each other.

"Hello, I'm Jamie! But you can call me Jam." The girl with the red highlights, Jam, said cheerfully, getting a glare from her friend.

"And I'm Faye." The girl with snow pale skin, Faye, greeted her self as she crossed her arms. "And you tough boy?" Faye asked as she looked at Zack, who stared at her like a ghost. He turned his head away and didn't respond to the question. Faye, rolled her eyes. 'At least he's not talkative.'

"Alright. Now I'm leaving you girls. Let's go Zack." Ice began to walk away from Faye and Jam, Zack following him.

"Eh!? W-wait! You can't just leave us!" Jam shouted, making Ice stop in his track. Turning around he stared coldly at both girls.

"I don't accept weak girls or people like you." Ice said, making Jam squeak in fear at his look in his eye. Faye, lost it hearing that he called both her and Jam weak.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK!? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Faye shouted as she walked in front of Ice, poking his head in a harsh manner. "WE SURVIVED FOR A DAY IN THIS SHIT HOLE AND YOU CALL US WEAK!?"

"Yeah." Ice replied as Faye was twitching her eyes uncontrollably. "But if you wanted to come. You could have walked with us. Were looking for more survivors." Ice explained making Jam cheer as she jumped in the air happily, while Faye continued twitching her eye. "Now if you'll excuse me. We have a journey to continue. Don't slow us down." And with that. Both Ice and Zack found two more survivors. Faye, a girl with a short temper, and Jam, a girl who's too childish and happy. Too emotional for Ice's liking.

'Tell me why I brought them with me...?' Ice thought as both girls were talking about something, pointing at his wounds on his chest and stomach. 'Ah. They must have seen my bites.' Ice answered himself as the girls were in the middle of Ice and Zack. "Haaah...the suns setting." Ice mumbled as he saw the sun was going down for the day, the fire being the only light around the city. 'Pretty soon we'll have to find shelter and...figure out what's happening with me and Zack. The bites, being brougt back to life...is this...a coincidence or...something else?...' Ice questioned as they continued walking through the city, the moans of the dead, dying, and barks of dogs heard across the city and themselves all wondering, 'Are we the only ones alive/dead?'


	5. Chapter 5: The Three Males!

"We should set up camp. The sun is going down." Ice said as he stopped at a corner of a building. Turning around, he stared at his group. 'Let's see...a short tempered girl...a non talkative Zack...and a very cheerful Jam. How lovely.' Ice thought.

"I think we should keep going." Faye said as she still had a mean look in her eyes.

"If we continue. You two will be exhausted and weak, making you more likely to be eaten alive. So my answer is, look for shelter." Ice said as he looked around where he was. The building that they stood in front of was made of red brick walls, large windows decorated it as were a few rose bushes. The front door, which was made of wood, stood closed as if no one had entered it. 'The Rose Apartments...might be a good place to settle down.' Ice thought as he walked towards the entrance.

"I think someone I know lives here..." Jam muttered as she stared at the fifteen floor apartment building.

"Well. That person might be dead or eating someone right now." Faye told her as she stared at Ice, who had already opened the doors wide open. Entering the building, Ice looked around seeing the lounge room. Furniture turned, blood spills here and there, and dead Zombies on the floor.

"Come on in. But be careful...I don't think were alone." Ice told them. Zack, Faye, and Jam entered the apartment building, cautiously looking around. Jam, who's weapon she found while they were walking through the city, held a spear who's point was very very sharp. Faye, who didn't have a weapon, tightened her fists and looked around the dark room, the lights flickering on and off.

"Zack..." Ice muttered to Zack, recently finding out his power to control zombies and sense a few.

"On it." Zack replied as he concentrated as searched for Zombies throughout the apartment building. "There's barely any left...but...there's one Zombie who's killing the rest...and he seemed to be in control." Zack told Ice, making him nod. 'Another one like us?' Ice pondered as got into a stance and released his tentacles.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Jam shouted as he saw the tentacles pop out of Ice's back, Faye also agreeing with her.

"Shut up. I'll explain layer." Ice told both girls. "Zack. Show me the way."

* * *

><p>"The Zombie I told you from earlier is in here." Zack whispered to Ice as they were hiding near a wooden door with the numbers, 3545. Standing near each side of the door, Ice and Zack were going to baehe in when Faye just stood in front of the door.<p>

"You take too long." She said as she kicked the door down, the door slamming on the bloodied ground. Zack had his jaw open seeing that a girl broke down the door, while Ice coldly looked at her with no emotion.

"Wow! Faye is so strong!" Jam happily said as she clapped, much to the annoyance of Ice. 'Man...I wish someone had the ability to shut someone up...' Ice thought.

"Alright let's go in quickly. They've probably heard the sound anyways." Ice told them, all of them nodding. Quickly entering the apartment room, they each looked around and saw three males staring at them weirdly. Mostly all the attention on Ice's tentacles.

The first one, around the age of 17, height of 5'10, stared at Ice with his green and yet gold eyes. His hair a dark black as it reached his shoulders, the tips curled. He wore a long sleeved black unbuttoned shirt, the left sleeved rolled up but the right sleeve ripped off as it was tied on his tanned muscular left shoulder, which was stained with blood. The male aslo wore a white shirt, the left side of it stained with dry blood, black dirty jeans and black and white skater shoes. Looking closely, one can see a scar on his cheek that ended right below his ear horizontally.

The second one, an African one with skin of milk chocolate, had also seen them. His red eyes staring at all of them, his silver long hair that reached his shoulder braided. Wearing red jean shorts that tightened with his muscular hard muscle legs, he also wore a White Nike shirt that stuck to his skin, red and black Jordan's that were stained with blood and brain matter, and elbow length gloves that seemed to be armored. Him being around 7 foot tall seemed to scare Jam and the rest of them, Ice not letting it show.

The third one, around 5'10 and an age of 17 , had light brown skin as if it was tanned, brown hair that seemed to look red as it was short and spiked upwards and diagonally, and hazel eyes that widened seeing Ice's tentacles. He wore black loose jeans, a few chains tied on his belt loops, a loose white V-neck shirt multiple chains on his neck, and a pair of black and red sneakers. The boy, was quite lean but at the same time slim and muscular, giving him a sort of athletic type.

Ice, however, not taking any chances slammed his tentacles on the black haired one, slamming him to the wall.

"Augh! What the hell!?" The boy shouted as he tried to release himself from Ice's tentacles, but failed as it held him on the wall like steel. Ice, now aiming his second tentacle at the African, flew his tentacle at his legs to trip him, but it was stopped in midair when the African lifted his hand. The tentacle that was aimed at the African, flew back at Ice as it slammed into him hard, causing him to fly at the wall and release the black haired male.

"Well...that went worse than expected..." Ice mumbled as he got himself up and prepared for the next attack.

"Alright stop the fighting!" Faye and Jam shouted as they stood between them and the three males.

"I'm not fighting. I'm just taking precautions. These three could be lethal." Ice replied to her.

"Lethal!? You just attacked us!" The black haired one shouted.

"Ice! Try next time to not attack anyone." Jam told him cheerfully.

"I'll consider it.."

"Anyways! Forgetting he just attacked you...whays your names?" Jam asked them, suddenly interested in the three males.

"I'm Raze." The black haired one, Raze, said as he still was cautious around Ice.

"I'm Kenab." The African said with a feminine like voice.

"And I'm Ares, but call me Mercenary." The one with brown like red hair, Ares said.

"I'm Jam!"

"Faye."

"..." Zack didn't say anything.

"I'm...Ice...my friend here is named Zack." Ice introduced himself and Zack. "Were looking for a place to stay. My 'group' here is very tired and night is quickly coming." Ice said to Raze, Kenab, and Ares.

"Your in a world of luck. We were also looking for a place to stay. But in return...you'll tell us about those tentacles." Kenab said as he began to walk out the door, the rest following behind him. 'Haaah...I should just leave in the middle of the night. Too many emotional and annoying people around. And what's wrong with Zack...' Ice pondered as he followed Kenab, Ice's tentacles being retracted back into his...back. 'And for some reason...I've had the feeling to eat...both Jam and and those men...'


	6. Chapter 6: Hunger

Settling down, the group sat on the roof of the apartment building, giving them a clear view of the whole city, which was a bad view. Screams echoed, buildings on fire, half of the city without power, and the ever non stopping of the moans of the dead. Yep...what a fantastic night. Ice, sitting on the floor of the roof as his back was leaning on the fence of it, he stared at Zack, who was becoming too quiet. Getting up, Ice walked towards Zack, already standing above him.

"Zack...what's your problem?" Ice asked him coldly as his eyes pierced Zack's body as if he was reading his mind.

"Nothing..." Zack replied as he looked at the night sky, the stars shining brightly. Zack then stared at the rest of the group, who were cooking a few owls and birds that they hunted over a makeshift fire. He sighed, not wanting to stare at Ice.

"Your lying." Ice stated as he continued to stand above Zack. "Tell me or I'll beat it out of you."

"..it has to do with my...brother..."

"Hm? You mean Jason."

"Yeah...every time I look at people...it reminds me of him..."

"...this is why I abandoned emotion..." Ice told him as he left towards the group circle, where each were talking tales or stories. Sitting on the floor near the circle, Ice stared at the boy, Raze, who was having a hard time as his eyes showed feared. Looking at where his eyes were, Ice could tell this guy was scared of fire, but didn't bother helping him.

"So tell us...why do you have tentacles?" Kenab asked Ice as he bit into the juicy piece of owl meat that was cooked to perfection.

"If you really want to know...I have to tell you then. I was...trying to protect one of my 'friends' but ended up a dinner for one of those things. I ended up dying...but woke up...moments...and...I...ended..." Ice became a bit dizzy...the smell of meat entering his nose, intoxicating his brain and mouth, which was now drooling.

"Hey...Ice are you okay?" Jam asked Ice, who seemed to look somewhere beyond them. Poking him, Ice stood up quickly his hair covering his eyes. "Ah! Do you have to go to the restroom?"

"Dumbass! If he needed to, he would have gone earlier!" Faye rudely told Jam as she ate a piece of bird meat. 'Actually... What's wrong with him? He's just standing there like he wants too-'

"Urrgh..." Ice moaned out as he released his tentacles, still making Jam recoil in disgust.

"Is he oka-" Raze was asking when Ice screeched out a roar, everyone's eyes as well as Zack's, stared at him. Jam, who was the first to notice, stared at Ice's eyes, which seemed to fade into a grey like color. 'Eep! Don't tell me he's turning into one!'

"Taylor!" Zack shouted out as he sensed the problem. Quickly getting up, he was going to tackled Ice when one of the tentacles slammed him into the ground, creating a small crater.

"What the fuck!?" Faye shouted as she jumped back, everyone doing the same.

"He was fine a second ago!" Kenab said as he took a stance.

"Shit!" Raze exclaimed as his hand was quickly turned into fire, his arm still visible. "We got to put him down!"

"Great! This ones mutated though!" Ares told them as he gripped a small sharp blade . Ice, who now was waving his three tentacles in the air as the fourth one held Zack down, dashed at all of the group, running on all fours. Jumping in the air, he dived towards Raze with his jaws wide open, but when he was going to take a chunk off of Raze's head Faye punched him right on the cheek, Ice falling on the floor.

"Fuck off Ice!" Faye shouted as she watched Ice get on all fours, hissing at her. The group began to get closer and closer to Ice, that way to surround him and put an end to him, when suddenly he broke through the floor, landing below them.

"Guys! He could be anywhere!" Zack told them as he regrouped with them. "But don't kill him...he's the only person I know that I have left..."

**CRASH!**

Ice broke through the floor near Kenab, his tentacles flying towards his body, but stopping from an invisible force that came from Kenab. Kenab, who was going to fling the tentacles back to Ice, stopped momentarily as Ice jumped down the hole. This continued countless times, Raze kicking him in the stomach with inhuman strength, Ares cutting his skin to scare him off, Faye punching his face, Jam...beating him with the end of the spear, and Zack who had tried to control him but failed to do so.

"Grr! Were not getting anywhere!" Faye shouted as she searches the holes for Ice, who was hiding below them.

"Geez...he was fine a while ago. But he just stared at the meat on our hands like food-" Jam was replying to her, her hand held a piece of owl meat that she desperately wanted to head up, but was cut off when Ice broke through the floor and was right behind her. Turning quickly behind her, Jams eyes widened seeing Ice jumping towards her, his jaws opened to bite her flesh.

"Shit!" Faye mumbled as she was too far away, as were the others as they were at the far edge of the apartment roof.

"JAM!" Everyone shouted at the same time, knowing they wouldn't make it. Jam, stared widely at Ice, fear evident on her eyes. On instinct, she covered her face with her hands and arm, closing her eyes as she backed her head back. Then-

**CHOMP!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! I'm so glad you guys love the story! Even though it's my first time writing a HOTD fanfiction, you guys...*cries in joy* I'm just happy...I MIGHT EXPLOD- *Explodes*<strong>_

_**Anyways... Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh! Almost forgot...Now that the group is finished...OC's that you continue to send me will be side characters! They'll appear in the story... And sometimes not appear! But nevertheless, their in the story! XD and please don't shout at me saying, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT FOR JAM!? I KILL YOU!" actually... I think your doing that now!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Issues

_Last time on the Walking Dead...errrr...I mean Infected or Not!_

_**"JAM!" Everyone shouted at the same time, knowing they wouldn't make it. Jam, stared widely at Ice, fear evident on her eyes. On instinct, she covered her face with her hands and arm, closing her eyes as she backed her head back. Then-**_

_**CHOMP!**_

* * *

><p>Everyone eyes widened seeing what happened. Imagining Jam being ripped to shreds and being eaten alive, instead they saw...<p>

Jam shoving her deliciously cooked owl meat in Ice's mouth. Ice, who was in a Zombie State, tasting the owl meat, began to eat it in hunger and not leaving any meat to spare on the bones of it.

"Hrgg...ughh...w-what happened?" Ice asked as his once fogged up brown eyes returned back to life.

"What happened? Well...you almost fucking killed us! Thats what happened!" Faye shouted at him, resisting the urge to smash his brains and head. Ice, coldly looked around and saw all the holes on the roof floor. Gazing his eyes on the holes, he looked up and stared at all of them.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Ice asked them, his voice as cold as ever.

"Phew...thank god we didn't." Jam sighed out as she wiped sweat off her forehead. She, was still scared a bit as she was almost eaten alive. "Besides. You saved me and Faye! How can we kill our hero!"

"I could kill him." Faye told Jam, causing Jam to frown at her.

"And besides...Zack told us not to." Kenab added, showing Zack who was looking at Ice, who stared coldly back at him. Zack, gave a peace sign to Ice, who never returned it back.

"Awe man! And I wanted to use my fire!" Raze whined as his arm that was on fire, flickered off, his arm perfectly fine.

"And thank god we didn't. Last time you almost burned a house down." Kenab said as Ares was back to his normal silent type Ares.

"Shut up." Ice commanded and instantly they all became silent as they heard his order. "Let's sleep for the night. And don't remove your clothes...it will be cold soon at night." Ice said as he walked to a empty place on the floor without any holes near, and tried to go to sleep.

"Geez. What's with that cold attitude?" Jam asked as she put her hands on her hips, now over the feeling of a near death experience.

"I wish I knew..." Zack muttered as he watched Ice quietly try to fall asleep, as were the others as they tried to forget what happened minutes earlier. In the morning...they'll all want answers about why he wanted to eat them.

* * *

><p>"Ice...Ice!" Zack whispered harshly at a sleeping Ice. Groggily waking up, Ice opened his eyes and stared at Zack coldly.<p>

"What..." Ice said tiredly. Looking up, he saw that the sun was barely rising.

"I wanted to ask...how'd you become like...'that'."

"Hn...why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. I'll tell you about how I became infected."

"Alright. I have to say...I died a foolish death. Trying to save my 'friend'. What a joke. I should have left him for dead. Besides...that's how I died. Blood loss and eaten alive." Ice said as he made sure none of the group was awake. "Now tell me yours."

"I...was bitten by my brother." Zack said as he became depressed. Ice, never the one or ever will show emotion just stared at him. "We were trying to get away, but one of them bit him. We his in one of the shacks...but he turned and-"

"Quiet. I could tell you'll emotionally break. So be quiet and do something." Ice ordered Zack as he heard the tension and sadness in is voice. Ice, not wanting to deal with an emotional person, sent him off as to have peace and quiet. But alas...peace would never come in the apocalypse. And why? Well...a little girls scream echoed through the sky, waking up everyone. And that scream...came from across the street.

"What was that!?" Jam asked as she ran towards the fence of the roof. Looking at the street, she squinted her eyes and gasped.

"What is it? Zombies eating someone?" Ice coldly stated as he stared at what Jam was looking at.

"No..." Jam answered him as she had her mouth open. She couldn't really tell what was going on as her eyes sight couldn't reach far, but lucky for her, she carried binoculars that she found in a room. Looking through the binoculars, Jam saw a tipped over bus, Zombies piling on it as they entered the bus, probably people still alive. But what caught her attention, was a little girl around the age of ten climbing a broken telephone pole, the Zombies trying to get the girl to fall as the telephone pole was lying on another telephone pole wire, on the verge of breaking if there was more weight applied on it. In this case, Zombies were trying to climb it.

"I can't see anything!" Faye said as she took the binoculars and stared at the same location, gasping at what she saw. "It's a little girl..."

"A little girl!?" Kenab shouted as he stood up to his full height, a 70 inch Odachi in his hand. "We can't just leave her!"

"And maybe we can." Ice said. "She's distracting the Zombies. The street is completely empty, giving us a chance to escape with our lives and not waste energy."

"What about the girl?" Raze asked.

"Like I said...we leave her as bait."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Faye shouted as she pushed Ice. "You think you can leave a little girl to those shits!? As much as I want to agree with you...I can't leave a small defenseless girl to die."

"So you'd rather fight that horde of Zombies, probably be eaten and killed before you make it to her." Ice said.

"At least we'll fight a good fight." Zack added as he wasn't used to Ice acting like this. Ice tightened his fists...he hated...no Loathed when emotions got in the way.

"Tch! If you want to save her...we'll need a plan..."

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, a girl with straight blonde hair that was in a ponytail looked at where the scream came from with her hazel eyes. Around the age of 16 and the height of 5'9, the girl wore a bandaged metallic dress that was covered in dry blood, and a pair of heels that were strapped on her feet giving her a rich kind of aura, she also has on a black choker on her neck. But the most noticeable thing about her is the bite mark on her shoulder.<p>

"Maybe its survivors? Probably dead, but might as well see if they have stuff." The women said to herself as she jogged towards the scream, her curvy model body swaying as she ran down the streets.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, a male with brunette hair that was styled in a faux hawk, finishes beheading a Zombie and stared towards where the scream came from with his pale blue eyes. At the height of 6'1 and wearing a ripped up bloody white long sleeved V-neck shirt, bloody and ripped up blue jeans, black running shoes that have dried blood on it, a bloodied beanie and bandana that he wore around his pale lean muscled skin.<p>

"Might as well check it out. Might be supplies there." He muttered to himself as he removed his large fist from the Zombies head and jogged towards the scream, bite marks on his leg being shown to everyone.

* * *

><p>At another part of the city, a boy who was sitting on the edge of a sidewalk stared at where the scream came from with his amber eyes. He ran his hand through his black hair that was medium length, the stands falling near his face and the rest parting left and righr.. Wearing a ripped up and bloody black hoodie that had a bloody cat insignia, black jeans that were tattered, and a locket on him, not wearing shoes as he was barefoot. Looking at his hand which were paled, which were also fit, he stared back at the sky and sighed. Getting up, he muttered, "Looks like the heroes coming." He then ran towards the scream, the sunlight showing a bite mark on his shoulder, neck and upper arm, as well as a small cat bite on his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm?" A girl hummed as she pulled back her violet eyes from a picture that came from a phone, and stared at the direction of the scream. She had a petite body and fair skin, her bubblegum pink hair that was thick and shoulder length tied in twintails by a black and red ribbon, bangs falling on her forehead. Reaching the height of 5'1, the girl wore a black blazer, a white shirt and black skirt, black and red boots, ribbon and black stockings, and a black and red checkered ribbon tied on her neck.<p>

"That scream..it sounded like a little girls voice..." She muttered. "But I bet their dead. But...what if Taylor's there! I'm coming Taylor!" She shouted as she ran full speed towards the direction of the scream, her hand which didn't have nails on her middle, ring, and pinky finger, held a blue flip phone...the screen cover showing a picture of Ice sleeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! Finished another chapter! What could these people mean!? Are they evil? Good? Murderers!? Who knows! :3<strong>_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hazel

"So what's the plan?" Kenab asked as they were hiding behind a red van, hiding from the Zombies as they continued trying to pull down the small girl that was hanging on to dear life. Ice stared coldly at Kenab, his emotionless face never changing.

"The plan. You see those two cars over there by the convenience store." Ice pointed at two cars, one blue and the other black, their doors wide open as the lights were blinking on and off. The group squinted their eyes to see the cars, Zack barely seeing anything as his eyes were scared and foggy.

"Ice...I can't see anything." Zack muttered to him.

"Don't bother. You won't be the person to do this task." Ice replied before continuing what he was planning. "Kenab, Raze, and Ares. You three will sneak your way to those cars and honk on them. I've recently found out their attracted to noise."

"And how do you suppose we try to get past them?" Raze asked as the entire way to walk to the convenience store was blocked.

"You send them somewhere else. Like this." Ice grabbed from the floor a rock and threw it at the bus that was flipped over. The Zombies turned their eyes on the bus, but only a few walked towards it as the rest tried to bring down the little girl. "But its not enough. That's why you need to try to lure them somewhere else or fight your way through. The rest of us will wait until you honk on those cars, and there we'll retrieve the girl from the telephone pole."

"And I thought you were stupid." Faye mumbled as she had to be very quiet, not to lure the Zombies.

"Ooo! Ice your so smart. Wish I was like that..." Jam mumbled as she smiled.

"So when do we start?" Raze asked as he gripped the doorhandle of the van.

"Now." Ice replied, already releasing his tentacles just in case anything bad happened. Just in case...

* * *

><p>"Christ!" Raze muttered as he burned another dozen of Zombies that were trying to reach them. Looking at Ares, he saw that he was also having a difficult time trying to kill the Zombies, his metallic legs smashing through their stomach or head, a small hunter knife in his hand as to take out the ones that were to close to him. Looking further, he sees Kenab dealing with the Zombies with two 70 inch Odachi's. Both Kenab and Ares were highly likely to get bitten if they weren't careful or got too tired.<p>

"The cars over there!" Kenab shouted as he sliced a few Zombies that were right in front of him, their undead blood splattering on the floor and his clothes. "Damn! My Jordans!"

"Alright! Hang on guys! Were almost three!" Raze shouted at Kenab and Ares, who smirked victoriously. This was going to be a piece of cak-

"**RROOOOAARR!**" An inhuman roar echoed through the sky. What could it be?

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that!?" Faye asked as she was behind the van with Jam, the Zombies now paying attention to the giant thing that was throwing them and smashing them like pancakes. Over ten yards away, a monstrous beast over ten feet tall was a dark red like blood. Multiple Zombie heads on his body, which had no clothing. It had a large head, its eyes large and entirely white, the mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth, its hands clawed like and gooey, and it's feet were hooved as it ran through the large Zombie horde. It also had muscles of hard steel, looking impenetrable.<p>

"F-faye..." Jam stammered as she began to shake in fear, something that everyone should be doing.

"It's going to be alright...but. SHIT! IT'S GOING FOR THE GIRL! ICE WHERE ARE YOU!?" Faye shouted as the little girl began to scream louder. And before they could blink, the telephone line that was holding the telephone poll snapped.

"MOMMY!" The little girl screamed as she was still holding onto the telephone poll, only it was falling towards the horde of Zombies, which were waiting to feast on her flesh. Time seemed to slow down. A black blur swept the small girl. The back blue destroyed almost a huge amount of the horde. The black blur jumped away and stuck itself on the wall of a building. And...the black blur...was Ice.

"Yes! Ice the Heroe saves the day!" Jam shouted out as she raised her arms in the air like a touchdown.

"At least that bastard can do something useful." Faye mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Your not hurt?" The little girl heard. The girl, who was carried bridal style by a teenage boy, looked up and saw Ice. And Ice, who looked back at her, got a better view of how she looked. Around the age of 10 or 9, the girl had strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulder but was cut unevenly. Her blue eyes that were once filled with fear, were now filled with admiration. She wore a white shirt with pink hearts decorating the front, a pair of faded blue short overalls, that stuck itself on her fair skin and petite body. She also wore a pink heart necklace, white knee high socks and blue converse.<p>

"N-no." The girl replied as she looked at Ice's eyes. "What's your name mister?" She asked.

"Taylor...but call me Ice." Ice said coldly. "And yours?" Ice asked, not wanting to call her, 'little girl'.

"Hazel."

"Hazel. I need you to go to those two girls. Tell them to run to the nearest high building and hide."

"Mm...okay!" Hazel replied as she nodded. Ice, seeing that she understood, climbed down the building wall and set Hazel down, who ran towards Jam and Faye. Ice watching her run off, stared at at the monster that was now running towards Raze, Kenab, and Ares at full speed.

"And now. We have to deal with this..." Ice mumbled as he let his tentacles wag behind his back. This wasn't going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! I finished the chapter! *dances around!* Now I'd like to thank all of you people that support me!<strong>_

_**HIKAGE-SAMA: Thanks for the compliments! *hugs* I try my best everyday!**_

_**Jolly: I thank you for everything! *gives JollyRanchers* my gift to you!**_

_**Mookiebear12: Lol sometimes you make me laugh! *gives handshake* I congratulate you for making me laugh!**_

_**Awesome D.T.: I guess this is pretty amusing, with Faye and all! *gives sticker of Faye.* you can keep that.**_

_**MidnitStar: Thanks for shaking me! You woke me up from my nightmare!**_

_**TigerMasters: I love apples and suspense and cliffhangers. This shall always be in the story.**_

_**SnowWh1t3: Thanks for your support!**_

_**AND ALL OF YOU! I THANK YOU! I'M SO HAAAPPPYYY- *head explodes* **_

_**Ice: Hmm...The Author is a idiot.**_

_**Thanks! And next time...will Kenab, Raze, and Ares survive the beast? Will Ice defeat it? And will Ice's stalker ever stop looking at his pictures!? Find out next time in...Dragon Ball- err...Infected or Not!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Zombie Boss

"Crap...we got to get to go somewhere safe!" Kenab told them as as a cut from his shoulder from a Zombie's nail healed rapidly. Raze nodded as he turned his legs on fire, kicking a few zombies away as did Ares, his legs ripping a few zombies apart. Farther away, the Zombie Beast was running at them, yards decreasing rather quickly...time running out.

"Ares, can you jump away from here?" Raze asked as they got into a circular formation to defend themselves from the Zombies.

"No. I can't." Ares replied as he ducked under a Zombies swing and pushed it away, making it tumble to the horde, bringing down a few of its fellow peers.

"Shit. We'll be that things meal if we can't get somewhere safe." Kenab muttered as he pushed away with his power, over two dozen Zombies away, but they kept on coming. It almost seemed that every Zombie in the city was here, just here to feast on their flesh, or better yet...living flesh...

Taking out a walkie-talkie from his back pocket, Raze pressed one of the buttons on it and talked to the person who held the other walkie-talkie. "Zack...can't you kill all this bastards!?"

* * *

><p>Zack, who was hiding behind another car, took out the walkie-talkie and spoke in it. "I can't...that thing...is blocking my transfer to the weaker Zombies. Its like it's blocking my transfer to the other Zombies."<p>

"Shit...then you'll have to signal Ice to help us out." Raze replied after a short pause.

"I don't think I have to...he's already on it."

* * *

><p>'I should just abandon them.' Ice thought as he dashed through the Zombie horde, smashing and killing any Zombie in his way with his tentacles. 'But these damn emotions keep getting in the way...'<p>

"**ROARRR!**" The Zombie Beast roared as it was now yards away from Raze, Kenab, and Ares, but the beast was next to Ice.

"Your annoying..." Ice commented at the beast. Jumping on it with a push with his tentacles, Ice jumped on its back which felt very hard like metal. "Now. Shut up." Ice told it as he made his tentacles wrap around it's head and arms. Holding onto the heads of the Zombies that was on the back, Ice pulled as hard as he can and the beast lost balance. It came tumbling down, smashing a huge amount of Zombies, their blood splattering on the floor and on each other. Ice, who had a good grip on the beast began to slip off as the blood from the Zombies got on his hand. 'I can't let go...' Ice thought as he forced himself to stay on. But by doing so...he had to face some consequences...some very deadly ones...

* * *

><p>"Grr...that bastard...he's going to get himself killed." Faye mumbled as she looked at the destruction of both Ice and the beast.<p>

"Is Ice going to be alright?" Hazel asked as she tugged on Faye's blouse, her eyes showing a bit of fear.

"Yeah he is. That bastard may be dead, but he can't die like that." Faye told her.

"Bastard?..." Hazel said as she tilted her head.

"Nooo...Faye stop cussing in front of kids!" Jam told Faye who just looked at her calmly.

"So then Ice is a bastard?" Hazel said happily.

"No! Don't use that word!"

* * *

><p>"Hn...I think I made it angry..." Ice mumbled to himself as he jumped off the beast's back and landed on the floor, almost all the Zombies wiped out of the area. The Zombie Beast growled at Ice, its hoove like feet scraping the ground, ready to tear Ice to shreds. "I really hate things and people like you. Your too annoying." Ice told the Zombie Beast, only to receive a shriek as a answer. "Well then...shall I shut you up?"<p>

"Hey! Let us join as well." Kenab shouted out as he, Ares and Raze appeared behind him, their face looking angry and excited.

"Yeah! Let me join! I want to see this guy burn to crisps..." Raze said as he made both his arms and legs turn to fire. Ares nodded as well, getting ready to beat the hell out of the beast.

"If you want to then join. But I won't be the one to blame for your deaths..." Ice told them as be saw the Zombie Beast dash towards them. "So...let's start."

* * *

><p>"Haaah...Ice sometimes you can be stubborn..." Zack said as he stared at the fight that was happening. Ducking under the beast's swing, Ice jumped back and grabbed Ares with his tentacles. Ares nodded in understanding, and Ice seeing his nod, threw Ares towards the beasts head, his legs pointed towards it. Smashing his feet in the monsters face, Ares pushed himself off the head of it and landed roughly in front of Ice.<p>

The beast roared in pain as one of its eyes fell to the floor with a splat. Looking around angrily with its remaining eye, it stared at Ice as if it was blaming his injury on him.

"Kenab...think you push this thing away?" Raze asked as he felt the killer intent of the beast.

"If I wanted to...you think I would have done that a long time ago." Kenab replied as he backed a few inches back.

"This is no time to be talking..." Ice told them as his tentacles wagged violently behind him. "I'm going to end this annoying things life..." Ice dashed towards the best, his tentacles aiming at his head as he ran.

"Wait! Ice somethings wrong!" Raze shouted at him, seeing that the monster was waiting for Ice.

"I'll grab him..." Kenab said as he raised his hand up and was going to pull Ice to them back when suddenly, Ice was grabbed by tentacles that didn't belong to him! 'Shit...with that weight...' Kenab thought as he sensed the extra weight on the tentacles.

'Great...' Ice coldly thought as he was being squished by the tentacles that came from the Zombies head mouths, which were located on the Zombie Beasts chest. Getting lifted, Ice saw his death in the Zombie Beasts eye, and became paralyzed in fear...something that should have been avoided by Ice. And then...the tentacles dove Ice inside the Zombie Beasts mouth, its large spiky teeth ready to tear Ice apart.

"Shit! We got to get there before he's eaten!" Raze mumbled as he, Ares, and Kenab ran towards the beast, ready to save Ice if they made it in time.

"TAYLORR!" A female voice shouted just behind the beast. Then-

**SPLAT!**

**CRUNCH!**


End file.
